Everywhere
by Mia-princess
Summary: To some people, Ichigo Momomiya may be the happiest girl in the world. Her fiancee is Masaya, and she's studying in London. But what happends when she's having scary dreams, and fainting on the spot?


  
Note: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I would make some very major changes to it. 

Flames Accepted, and so are compliments. This isn't my first fanfiction, but my first time on so don't make the flames too big.

-Mia

P:S: Mia is my real name, I am NOT the creator of Tokyo Mew Mew, who is also called Mia, alright? TT You may also know me as Kuroichigo, or Ichigo.

Dedicated To: Julia, also know as Berry, who inspired me to write this:3 Thanks for making my dream possible!

Chapter One: The dream

Ichigo and Masaya entered the small café that they had dinner in everyday. Ichigo was studying in London, and Masaya was as well. It was a hard choice, but she decided to go off with her true love. A blonde girl named Berry had taken over as leader of the Mew Mews, and before Ichigo left for her trip, she and Berry became the best of friends. They've been writing letters, e-mailing, and talking on the phone, even. Berry was cut out to be the newest leader of their pack.

She was daydreaming about Japan, and the old team. She wanted to be a part of the team, but she wanted to be Masaya's bride even more. "Ichigo? ICHIGO!" Masaya yelled at her. "Huh…wha?" Ichigo shook her head out of daydream. "Ichigo, this is like the hundredth time you've zoned out since we got here." He took her hands, and kissed them. "Is there something wrong?" Ichigo blushed. "Oh…no." She smiled. "It's just that I think I'm not getting enough sleep." She was trying to convince Masaya, and herself. "And I'm going to bed an hour early tonight. Masaya nodded. "Okay, Ichigo." He smiled.

Ichigo finished up her dinner, and watched some soap operas, before she showered, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She was dreaming. The aliens had wiped out the crusaders…taking back Japan, destroying it with poison gas…and then café mew mew. Everyone was dropping like flies. Berry and Zakuro, on the floor, forever asleep, as Pudding started to cry. "I want Ichigo." Were her last words. "Why did we let her go?" Mint fell on top of Zakuro. Ichigo was crying in her sleep. Ichigo then felt herself falling… She fell gracefully onto the tan sand on the seashore. There was a boy. He came up, and kissed her…waking her from this dream….

Ichigo jolted up. She could feel hot tears on her face. She ran into the washroom of the tiny apartment room she and Masaya shared temporarily. Her face was red, her eyes red as well. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. She splashed cold water over her burning face. "Is this a sign?" She asked her reflection. Knowing she was stupid to wait for a reply from herself…she just mumbled that if it happened again, she'd call Berry about it. The clocked beeped 2:42 am. She put a pillow over her head, and fell asleep again.

Getting dressed, Ichigo smiled, having a feeling today would be amazing. None of this spacing out stuff. She smiled. Masaya was almost done getting dressed. He burst out of the bathroom. "Ready to go, Ichigo?" He asked in his innocent tone. Ichigo nodded. "Of course!" 'I hope I don't space out and totally humiliate myself." She blushed. "Ichigo, your face is all red. Are you okay?" Masaya asked. "Oh...uh..." Her face was even redder. "Oh, yeah." She smiled widely. 'Ichigo no baka desu!" She told herself.

Ichigo and Masaya sat across from eachother in the cafe. Masaya looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Ichigo, are you alright...? You look a little...well...pale." Ichigo felt a little dizzy. "Oh...i'm fine." She said, putting on her most convincing fake smile. Masaya smiled back at her. "Well alright then." He waited for the waitress. Suddenly, Ichigo sucked in her cheeks. She felt like she had to vomit. "Masaya." She said. "I have to go to the bathroom. Watch my purse." Ichigo ran into the bathroom, and started to feel really dizzy, like she was pregnant. Suddenly...her legs became numb. She slowly walked out. "Mas..." Suddenly, she felt as she had no legs. She collapsed, and fell unconsious.

While she was unconcious, she felt as if she was falling. Suddenly, she landed on the shore. As for the boy, his details were more clear, and he looked like someone Ichigo herself knew. He kissed her sofly, but this time she didn't wake. Ichigo was afraid she was dead, when she heard crying. It was a girl. "YOU STUPID BACKSTABBER!" She yelled, crying. The boy walked away, as Ichigo herself started to cry. They both left her alone with tears streaming down her face. Other girls were behind that one, looking at her with discusted faces, like she had three eyes or something. Leaving her to cry, the girls left one by one.

Jolting awake from her dream, Ichigo felt hot tears on her face. She was in a hospital bed. "Huh?" What was she doing here? Masaya was reading a magazine. "Ichigo!" He smiled. "You're awake!" "What happened?" She asked. "You fainted, and I brought you to a hospital. I thought you were dead." Ichigo could see the worry in his eyes. She bit her lip. "Oh, and I called your friends back in Tokyo, and one of them, Ryou, wants to talk to you." Masaya handed her his cellphone. He left the room, knowing this may be a private phone call. Ichigo dialed the number slowly.

"Hello?" It was a snobby-sophisticated voice. "Mint. It's Ichigo. May I please talk to Ryou?" She couldn't see it, but she knew Mint's ears perked up. "Ooh, Ichigo, whatever for? You have a fiancee already. Be proper." She said in a sweet tone. "Shut up Mint." Suddenly, you could hear Ryou yelling a bit, and then another voice came on the phone. "Ah, Ichigo. I'm afraid your friends can't come to the phone now." It was Kish. "So sorry." Ichigo gasped. "They'll be sleeping forever by the time you get back to Tokyo, even if you leave right this minute." The phone went dead... 


End file.
